una relacion prohibida
by antocoriacsg
Summary: una relacion prohibida por el mundo casados con personas a las cuales no aman deseados a estar juntos se vuelven amantes disimulan para el mundo pero no para ellos


Maria lleva casada 1 año 1mes con bucky el cual no le hacia feliz ni siquiera la tocaba en la cama

Maria : bucky ??

Bucky: mmm q Maria

Maria : nada olvidalo

Al día siguiente

Maria te llama coulson

Coulson: agente hill su rendimiento esta bajo

Maria: problemas de casada

Coulson: se que no debo meterme en su vida pero ustedes an tenido relaciones sexuales

Maria : usted no se meta en esto

Maria iba a salir cuando siente que la cogen de la cintura y la besan la cual gustosa le responde

Coulson: te quiero cerca de mi quiero besarte tocarte sentirte hacerte temblar de placer

Maria: no no no puedo coulson estoy casada

Coulson : eres infeliz con el

Maria: yoo no puedo coulson

Coulson: Maria por favor

Maria : coulson espera esta bien quiero que me hagas temblar estremecer sentirte

En ese instante Maria besa a coulson el cual intensifica el beso

Maria le quita la corbata y la chaqueta

Coulson le quita el vestido rojo dejándola en ropa interior

Coulson : eres hermosa

En el momento que Maria iba a decir algo tocan la puerta

Agente coulson

Maria: i ahora que hacemos

Coulson : digame agente

Tiene una misión usted y la agente hill

Coulson esta bien agente yo le digo

Coulson: en que estábamos

Maria : en esto

En ese momento Maria se sienta en el escritorio de coulson mientras el le besaba su cuello y la hacia gemir maria: coulson tomame y... Maria no termino porque coulson ya estaba dentro de ella mientras Maria rasguñaba la espalda de su ahora amante y su único amor

En la tarde

Maria: phil despierta tenemos una misión hoy te acuerdas

Phil : sii si me acuerdo amor

Maria: que me dijiste

Phil: AMOR

Maria : me gusta que me digas así

En la misión

Maria : coulson tenemos lo necesario vamos amor

Phil: esta bien amor

En el trayecto del quinyet a la torre solo se besaron y se durmieron juntos

Phil :Maria despierta ya llegamos

Maria: mmm no quiero amor

Phil : yo también amor pero que hacemos

Maria: esta bien amor

Maria besa por ultima vez a su amante

En la noche

Maria ven a dormir decía bucky

Maria: esta bien

Bucky: que te parece si hacemos el amor

Maria habrio los ojos de la impresión

Maria: noo hoy no tuve una misión y estoy cansada

Bucky : esta bien

Bucky le iba a besar pero ella viro la cara

En la mañana

Tony: he visto que Maria anda muy triste

Steve: concuerdo contigo

Maria : de que hablan

Tony y steve: de nada

Coulson: hola chicos agente buenos días

Tony y steve: hola phil

Maria: buenos días

Tony estos andan raro

Maria vamos al estudio hay una misión para ti

Maria: esta bien

Al entran le dio un beso de buenos días a su amada

Coulson: buenos días amor mio

Maria: buenos días mi agente favorito

Natasha: bueno que hay de comer le dice a su esposo osea steve

Steve : niun beso de buenos días

Natasha : me olvide te amo

Steve besa a natasha

Natasha : tu sabes si Maria esta

Steve : esta en el estudio

Voy a verlos dijo nat

Al entrar al estudio vio a Maria besando a coulson

Natasha: Maria que haces

Maria y coulson se separan rápido

Maria : te lo puedo explicar

Natasha : explicame

Maria le cuenta todo a natasha

Natasha : no lo puedo creer ustedes se aman y bucky

Maria : me voy a separar de el

Natasha : te apoyo maria

Maria y phil: gracias nat

Natasha : esta bien los quiero verlos feliz voy a hablar con steve para que los apoye

Natasha : steve tenemos que hablar

Steve : dime amor

Tu quieres ver a Maria feliz

Steve : si se van a separar verdad

Natasha le cuenta todo a steve

Natasha: ay que apoyarlos amor si

Steves: esta bien

Maria : gracias steve

Steve quiero verte feliz y si bucky no lo hace que lo haga coulson

Steve coulson haz feliz a mi hermana se que es mi hermanastra pero la quiero

Coulson gracias steve

Maria gracias hermano

Natasha haz madurado amor

Hola soy nueva en esto así apoyenme con sus votos y comentarios atte su escritora


End file.
